Four-Fanged Offense
Four-Fanged Offense is Chapter 23 in Eliwood's story (24 in Hector's) in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. *'If the sum of Lyn, Eliwood and Hector's levels is 50 or above, the boss will be Linus.' *'If the sum of Lyn, Eliwood and Hector's levels is 49 or below, the boss will be Lloyd.' Depending upon which boss you fight, the map will be different. Both maps have an arena. Use it to train your units, since it will be the last arena you can access (apart from 29x(E)/31x(H), where you only have 5 turns to use it). Both maps also have 2 armories and 2 vendors. In this chapter you can either recruit Geitz (Linus' version) or Wallace (Lloyd's version). For Lloyd's version, there is a Fog of War. In both routes, one of the villages gives you an Earth Seal, which can be used to promote almost any character (except Pirates, Thieves, and Lords), and the other village gives you a Silence Staff. Linus' Version Info * Geitz appears with a Killer Axe and a Steel Bow. He appears as an enemy and will move to attack your units. Talk to him with Dart. Villages *Silence Staff (northernmost) *Orion's Bolt (adjacent to arena) *Earth Seal (lower right corner) Initial Enemy (Eliwood Mode) Total: 26 * Linus * 9 Mercenaries * 5 Pirates * 4 Cavaliers * 2 Wyvern Knights * 2 Mages * 2 Archers * 1 Sage Reinforcements Total: 24 * Turn 1: Geitz w/ Killer Axe, Steel Bow from west of the southern armory, in between the two Corsairs *Turn 5: 3 Corsair L10 from right-hand side of map *Turn 6: 4 Mercenary L10 from top of map, 2 Wyvern Rider from upper-right hand corner of map *Turn 8: 2 Wyvern Rider from upper-right hand corner of map *Turn 10: 2 Wyvern Rider L10 from lower right of map *Turn 12: 2 Wyvern Rider L10 from upper-right hand corner of map *Turn 14: 2 Wyvern Rider L10 from lower right of map *Turn 16: 2 Wyvern Rider L10 from upper-right hand corner of map *Turn 18: 2 Wyvern Rider L10 from lower right of map Initial Enemy (Hector Mode) * Boss: Linus L12 Hero w/ Silver Blade, Hand Axe * 2 Hero L10 w/ Steel Sword * 1 Hero L10 w/ Silver Sword * 1 Sage L10 w/ Elfire, Bolting * 5 Mercenary L10 w/ Steel Sword * 1 Corsair L10 w/ Hammer * 4 Corsair L10 w/ Steel Axe * 2 Corsair L10 w/ Hand Axe * 6 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Steel Lance * 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Steel Lance, Red Gem Reinforcements (Hector Mode) * Turn 5 (from right edge of map): ** 1 Corsair L10 w/ Hand Axe ** 1 Corsair L10 w/ Iron Axe ** 1 Corsair L10 w/ Poison Axe * Turn 6 (from the top edge): ** 2 Mercenary L10 w/ Iron Sword ** 2 Mercenary L10 w/ Steel Sword * Turn 6 (from top right corner): ** 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Steel Lance ** 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Javelin * Turn 8, 12, 16 (from top right corner): ** 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Steel Lance ** 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Javelin * Turn 10, 14, 18 (from right edge): ** 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Steel Lance ** 1 Wyvern Rider L10 w/ Iron Lance Shops is located where the pegasus rider is.]] Vendor 1 (nearest to starting point) *Fire 560G *Thunder 700G *Lightning 690G *Flux 900G Vendor 2 *Vulnerary 300G *Antitoxin 450G *Heal 600G *Mend 1,000G *Restore 2,000G Armory 1 *Iron Sword 460G *Iron Lance 360G *Javelin 400G *Iron Axe 270G *Hand Axe 300G *Iron Bow 540G Armory 2 (closest to the arena) *Steel Sword 600G *Lancereaver 1,800G *Steel Lance 480G *Axereaver 1,950G *Steel Axe 300G *Swordreaver 2,100G *Steel Bow 720G Secret Shop *Armorslayer 1,260G *Longsword 1,260G *Heavy Spear 1,200G *Horseslayer 1,040G *Hammer 800G *Halberd 810G *Ocean Seal 50,000G Lloyd's Version Info *This is a Fog of War chapter. *Wallace can be recruited in this chapter. He has a Hand Axe and a Silver Lance. Talk to Wallace with Lyn, Sain, Kent, Wil, or Florina. *Lloyd is the boss of this chapter. In Eliwood's Story, he wields a Silver Sword and does not move, so he can easily be defeated by ranged attacks. In Eliwood's Hard Mode, he will move to attack if someone is range, but will not advance otherwise. *However, in Hector's Story, he wields a Light Brand and also will move, making him far more dangerous. It is suggested that a high-resistance unit be placed at the edge of his range to draw him in and magic-users or strong lance-wielders be waiting to take him out. *There is an Arena in this chapter. Shops Vendor 1 *Fire 560G *Thunder 700G *Lightning 630G *Flux 900G Vendor 2 *Vulnerary 300G *Antitoxin 450G *Heal 600G *Mend 1,000G *Restore 2,000G Armory 1 *Iron Sword 460G *Iron Lance 360G *Javelin 400G *Iron Axe 270G *Hand Axe 300G *Iron Bow 540G Armory 2 *Steel Sword 600G *Lancereaver 1,800G *Steel Lance 480G *Axereaver 1950G *Steel Axe 300G *Swordreaver 2,100G *Steel Bow 720G Secret Shop *Armorslayer 1,260G *Longsword 1,260G *Heavy Spear 1,200G *Horseslayer 1,040G *Hammer 800G *Halberd 810G Villages Village 1 *Earth Seal Village 2 *Silence Staff Items Drops *Orion's Bolt* *Normal mode only Trivia *It is implied that Harken was the person in the village in Four-Fanged Offense who gives the Silence Staff. That individual says he wears the garb of the Black Fang as he has infiltrated the organization and is, despite appearances, a loyal citizen of Lycia; this self-description is fairly accurate of Harken. Probing the ROM shows that for this sequence, the game does indeed load Harken's portrait data along with that of whichever player unit visited the village; it simply is not shown on-screen. *Despite the fact that the group encounters a Myrmidon named Igor (who seems to be Linus' second in command) on Linus' map, no enemy Myrmidon actually appears in the battle. *In Lloyd's version of the chapter, the leftmost 10 tiles are identical to the rightmost 10 tiles of chapter 2 of The Binding Blade, with the exception of a forest tile being replaced by an arena in Blazing Sword, and the bottom-left of Lloyd's version not being visible in the bottom-right of Binding Blade's chapter. *If you play Lyn’s tale, and do not use the knight’s crest on Wallace, he will be unpromoted and unable to use his hand axe in this chapter. Category:The Blazing Blade chapters